A Singular Destiny
Introduction (blurb) The Shape of Things to Come The cataclysmic events of Star Trek: Destiny have devastated known space. Worlds have fallen. Lives have been destroyed. And in the uneasy weeks that follow, the survivors of the holocaust continue to be tested to the limits of their endurance. But, strange and mysterious occurrences are destabilizing the galaxy’s battle-weary Allies even further. In the Federation, efforts to replenish diminished resources and give succor to millions of evacuees are thwarted at every turn. On the borders of the battered Klingon Empire, the devious Kinshaya sense weakness -- and opportunity. In Romulan space, the already-fractured empire is dangerously close to civil war. As events undermining the quadrant’s attempts to heal itself become increasingly widespread, one man begins to understand what is truly unfolding. Sonek Pran -- teacher, diplomat, and sometime advisor to the Federation President -- perceives a pattern in the seeming randomness. And as each new piece of evidence falls into place, a disturbing picture encompassing half the galaxy begins to take shape, revealing a challenge to the Federation and its allies utterly unlike anything the have faced before. Summary References Characters :A'l'e'r'w'w'o'k • Adasop • Ador • Leonard James Akaar • Samir al-Halak • Altoss • Edmund Atkinson • Nanietta Bacco • Baldvinsson • Bat-Levi • Augustus Betances • Helena Birgisdottir • Sam Bowers • C29 Green • Helthari ch'Vress • Erin Constantino • Brian Cormack • Domenica Corsi • Toshiro Czierniewski • Naomi Darrow • Ezri Dax • Manolet Dayrit • Janna Demitrijian • Derro • Altoun Djinian • Drex, son of Martok • Jack Elliot • Brian Ellis • Firee • Forzrat • Yrolla Gari • Gong • Gotlak, son of Gotlak • Grazna • Rebecca Greenblat • Bojan Hadžić • Hao • Gruhn Helkara • Stammartie Holl • Hon Avid • Hruok • Huss • Susan Hyatt • Iliop • Jai • Kant Jorel • K'mtok • K'nir • Kalavak • Kandel • Lonnoc Kedair • Kistler • Klag, son of M'Raq • Koxx • Ming Ku • Kuun • Laneth • Mikaela Leishman • Leskit • Alphonse Lessard • Lolo • Long • Lucy • M'Zeo • Zachary Manzanillo • Mardral • Martok, son of Urthog • Marva • Leonard McCoy • Molmaan • Mrodile • Kareem Mussad • Nidd • Noca • Maria Olifante • Esperanza Piñiero • Ayib Yee Pran • Kojo Pran • Sonek Pran • Kaimi Pumehana • Retej • Rivera • Jir Roplik • George Sanders • Montgomery Scott • Sekki • Raisa Shostakova • Emtho Shrik • Shroya • Emra Sil • Sivak • Lin Song • Sovan • Spon • Hugues Staley • Stern • Fabian Stevens • T'Eama • T'Haro • T'Lara • T'Lis • T'Nira • Tev • Tolik • Toq • Torvis-Urzon • Tovak • Jira Trin • Yevgeny Ubekov • Yrik Ulfthar • Velisa • Kav glasch Vokrak • Steven Wexler • Xi • Gora Yed • Rupi Yee • Sara Pran Yee • Yinnik • Ferin na Yoth • Haros glasch Yov • Ysalda • zh'Ranthi Peter Abraham • Amitra • Azetbur • Barrile • Bennett • Elia Betances • Penelope Betances • Braeg • Byero • Koll Azernal • Myk Bunkrep • Zefram Cochrane • Nancy Conlon • Dava Nikende • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Robert DeSoto • Donatra • Doq • Eleen • Byron Fantomos • Fiore • Flannagan • Fred • Rachel Gilman • God • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Gorkon • Gorvat • Soon-Tek Han • Vance "Hawk" Hawkins • Hiren • J'lang • Alhan Jago • Victor Jara • Jaresh-Inyo • Alidar Jarok • Jimmi • Jo'Nol • Jomat • Joran • Jovis • Jurva • Kang • Karatek • Kerla • Koloth • Koord • Kor • Kravokh • Larak • M'Raq • Marija • Matsui • Kara na Miin • Morjod • Morr • N'Vek • Dmitri Nakahara • Nea • Neral • Nerramibus • Ralph Offenhouse • Mas Oyama • Ashanté Phiri • Jean-Luc Picard • Prophets • Radek • William Ross • Thaddeus Samson • Seareg • Shostakovich • Shinzon • Sirella • Benjamin Sisko • Sortek • Spock • Surak • Suran • T'Garas • T'Latrek • T'Mura • T'Nallis • T'Pragh • T'r'w'o'l'h'o'r • Tal'Aura • Talak • Tando • Katherine Toomajian • Toreth • Valak • Virinat • Williams • Worf, son of Mogh • Yoralig • Yurig • Thrantira zh'Zulis • Min Zife Casualty lists :1100110 • 1100111 • Alroniaks • Daniela Bruner • Michael Burns • B'w'e'd'l'e'r • Cartominkwano • Hessretheress ch'Lan • Themnorsith ch'Lessa • Tharantana ch'Nora • Elefthor ch'Rin • Shritharia ch'Vrun • Thomas Alan Chafin • Benjamin Cruz, Jr. • Benjamin Cruz, Sr. • Ryon Daley • Alto Dex • Garo Dex • Okin Dex • Efrimtiran • Frak • Elizabeth Fredericksen • Matt Gagnon • Rey Garcia • Michael Gitlin • Dorian Giughan • Emrik glasch Gral • Griztrakar • Christina Grosso • H'a'e'd't'd'o'i'r • Cordelia Hawkins • Cornelia Hawkins • Lisa-Karen Hawkins • Orenthal V. Hawkins • Vernetha Hawkins • Wallie Hawkins • Wanjuri Hawkins • Zik Heltrigum • Christine Hendler • Claiborne Henry • Tor glasch Hok • Lionel Iturralde • Jorialotnik • Kan • Karak • Brian Keane • Charles Keane • Tracey Keane • Elizabeth Kearney • Kelav • Elizabeth A. King • Liza Lagdanen • Monique Lang • Leslie Lannon • Liezakranor • Shira Lipkin • Mak Brin • Mak Sefrin • Mak Torin • Mak Yarin • Jorge Martinez • Allyn McWhirter • Henry McWhirter • Thomas McWhirter • Una McWhirter • Christopher Metzen • Kenneth Minaya • Miraboria • Margaret Mitchell • Amanda Molina • Luis Molina • Gram glasch Mort • Zik chim Mort • Evin Nadaner • Masusaka Nakadai • Asano Nakamura • Mariko Nakamura • Yukio Nakamura • Alberto Natale • Michael Neilson • Jack Ousmanova • Nicole Ousmanova • Olga Ousmanova • Roy Ousmanova • Mika Oyama • Sem glasch Pak • Miral Paris • Maria Patterson • Phira • Pott • E. Richard Price • Q'o'l'r't'r'e'z'a'k • Quirimirkis • Rolik • Yukio Sakai • Dayana Sandoval • Rachelle Sandoval • Sanek • Semtek • Sentir • Kiramassala sh'Lan • Thriazhrovarasa sh'Meth • Shivas • Sik • Stephen Soohoo • Sorlak • Sossamirak • Sprinc • T'Brals • T'Darin • T'Latt • T'Lor • T'Maro • Temnik 42 • Thantarishran th'Lan • B'Elanna Torres • Turak • Urikmilagro • Brian Victor • Thrintarno zh'Lan • Sellessi zh'Lessa • Ziralor 26 Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • ''Columbia'' (NX-02) • • • • • • • [[Shuttlecraft Erickson|Shuttlecraft Erickson]] • [[SS Esperanto|SS Esperanto]] • • [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)|USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)]] • • • • • Hecate • • • • • • [[Shuttlecraft Kang|Shuttlecraft Kang]] • • • • • [[Shuttlecraft Koloth|Shuttlecraft Koloth]] • • [[Shuttlecraft Kor|Shuttlecraft Kor]] • Kovlessa • • • • • • • • Paris One • • • • • [[Runabout Seine|Runabout Seine]] • [[SS Shostakovich|SS Shostakovich]] • Shuttle Nine • • • • • • • • • • • • Zirkiv Locations :Achernar Prime • Alonis • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Proxima III • Alpha Quadrant • Alrond • Andor • Andorian system • Ardana • Argaya system • Argo • Artaleirh • Avenue des Champs-Élysées • Azure Nebula • Bajor • Benecia • Berengia • Betazed • Bolarus • Bre'el IV • Capella IV • Capella system • Cestus III • Cor Caroli IX • Coridan • Cydonia • Deep Space 3 • Deep Space 4 • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Deneva • Earth • Eisn system • Elas • Endurance • First City • Gamma Quadrant • Gault • Gre'thor • Grisella • H'atoria • Hall of Warriors • Hell • Ikalia • Johnson City • Kavrot sector • Kazar • Kefor VI • Krios • Lorillia • Luna • Lyshan system • Maeglin • Mantilles • Marcan V • Mars • Maxia Zeta III • Maxia Zeta IV • Maxia Zeta system • Medara • Mempa system • Mempa VIII • Nasat • New Samarkand • Novalja • P'Jem • Pacifica • Palais de la Concorde • Pandril • Pangea • Paris • Pheben III • Pluto • Praxis • Praxis Station • Qo'noS • Qu'Vat • Ralatak • Remus • Risa • Rhaandarel • Rome • Romii • Romulus • San Francisco • San-Tarah • Sector 22093 • Sherman's Planet • ShiKahr • Siena • Small Magellanic Cloud • Solarian system • Starbase 10 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 234 • Starbase 343 • Starbase 375 • Sto-Vo-Kor • T'Khut • Tellerton • Tellar • Tezwa • Trilakas • Trill • Troyius • Tucker Memorial Building • Ty'Gokor • Typhon Expanse • Utopia Planitia • Valles Marineris • Virinat • Voria • Vulcan • Vulcana Regar • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xanitla • Zalda Races and cultures :Andorian • Androsian • Androssi • Aquan • Ardanan • Bajoran • Benzite • Belandrid • Berellian • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Brikar • Caeliar • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Caridanite • Deltan • Denobulan • Efrosian • Elasian • Elabrej • Ferengi • Gallamite • Gorn • Grazerite • Human • Iotian • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Klaestron • Klingon • Kreel • Kriosian • Lissepian • Nasat • Pangean • Reman • Rhaandarite • Rigellian • Romulan • Selsseress • Sulamid • Takaran • Talarian • Tellarite • Tholian • Triexian • Trill • Vulcan • Watraii • Yridian • Zakdorn • Zaldan States and organizations :A. C. Walden Medicine Show • Al-Rashid University • Alpha Centauri Police • Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Coalition of Planets • Diplomatic Corps • Dominion • Earth Cargo Service • Federation Council • Federation News Service • Fordham University • Gorn Hegemony • House of G'mtor • Imperial Romulan State • Imprek University • Janus Mining • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Fifth Fleet • Klingon High Council • Klingon Medical Association • Klingon Physicians Enclave • Matter of Everything • McKay University • Médecins Sans Frontières • Order of the Bat'leth • Project Reassimilation • Quorum of Bole • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Seventh Holy Kinshaya Attack Fleet • Siberian Collective • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Security • Tal Shiar • Ten Tribes of Capella • toora Maab • Typhon Pact • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • V'Shull Institute • Vedek Assembly • YloTrap • Zaldan Orbital command Other :aikido • alcohol • ''allira'' punch • Altair Conference • Archer University Hospital • arithrazine • banjo • Barge of the Dead • baseball • Bâtiment Vingt-Troisième Siècle] • bat'leth • Beyond Antares • Black Fleet • bloodwine • bongo • cabrodine • cake • Cardassian War • Casualty Report 92792382 Baker • chamomile tea • couch • Croatian • Crossroad Blues • demon • dilithium • disruptor • DNA • dola • Dominion War • duotronic • Earth-Romulan War • Edosian Accords • Elisiar • Estadio Chile • Estadio Victor Jara • farantine • German shepherd • Golden Vanity • gonklik • Greek • guitar • harmonica • hnoiyika • Horst pear • hurkik • hyronalin • IDIC • Illuminating the City of Light • Jack Daniel's • Jefferies tube • ''jInjoq'' bread • jirvik • ka'athyra • Kahless's hand • karate • kata • Khitomer Accords • kligat • klongat • Kolinahr • kretlach • Kyokushin • latinum • legging • lood dir • Lutetia • Magical Paint of Doom • mek'leth • milk • Mona Lisa • negligee • New Wrigley Field • Notre Dame • Old High Bajoran • Organian Peace Treaty • Our Lady of Significant Mercy Hospital • PADD • Paige Field • phaser • pillbug • plomeek soup • pon farr • rabbit • razorbeast • Romulan ale • Ruth Field • Sackmanov apple • sarong • satchel • Saurian brandy • sehlat • Selvarao Maktu • Settler's Monument • shevrak • shield • shirt • stole • Sovat • Spanish • stembolt • sweater • sword • tea • topaline • Tour Eiffel • Tr'owiluhfe Mnei'sahe • travit • tree candy • tricorder • Tsuki No kata • Ulanov spice • uridium • veruul • vest • w'lash'nogot • wheat • zenite • zipthar • zorvat Appendices Related stories *This is one of several follow-up books to the trilogy, along with : Over a Torrent Sea by Christopher L. Bennett, : by Kirsten Beyer, and TNG: Losing the Peace by William Leisner. A Singular Destiny is not tied to a particular series. Timeline The novel begins in April 2381, two months after the events of , and continues until mid-May. The novel also features numerous transcripts and reports to illustrate various points, some contemporaneous with the events of the novel (stardates 58307.7 to 58322.2, including the Klingon date of 180th day of Year of Kahless 1007), while others are from events prior to the novel: *a log from the prior to engaging the Borg on stardate 58199.3 *a transcript of Illuminating the City of Light from the 22nd of February 2381 *a homily given by Prylar Hon Avid on the 28th of February 2381 *a log from the , detailing first contact with the Zaldans on stardate 16883.1. | nextMB=Captain's Glory|}} External link * * An excerpt from the novel at the author's website Category:Books